


One Rule

by ToriCeratops



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Begging, Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Gil Arroyo, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: Gil is tired of Malcolm not listening to her, putting himself in danger constantly.  After a particularly close call, she decides to punish him in the best way she knows how.By not letting him touch, all night long.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	One Rule

**Author's Note:**

> On Friday night, I got drunk and wrote porn. As I planned this, I asked for prompts. The fabulous [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121) threw out several and I wound up meshing two of them. So here you go, Gender Swapped Gil who Malcolm still calls Daddy at a sex party where Malcolm is in a collar and cock cage watching Daddy slut it up.
> 
> I have no shame left.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Pond for also being my beta for this drunken mess.

The music pulses around him, each beat felt in his skin and through his nerves right down to the base of his spine. Bass heavy, lyrics all but lost in the hum of the notes and the crowd, it weaves through the mass of sweaty, half naked bodies. 

Malcolm rolls his head and stretches, body long and lithe as he leans back against the bar. His collar is the thin one tonight, chosen specifically so he wouldn’t get irritated with how hot they both knew he would get here. It’s lined in soft red cloth, the leather a deep burgundy with the initials GA stamped on both sides and adorned with intricate, gold leaf filigree. The long, thick leather leash is tied loosely to the bar stool next to him more as a reminder that he isn’t supposed to move than an actual way to keep him there. Gil always insists he do what Daddy says and he’s not about to disobey the woman now. Around his cock, the strong metal cage begins to feel tighter as he watches the dancers, and when he shifts, the plug in his ass presses at a new angle that lights up every nerve. 

Because in the center of his view, writhing against a man at her back and another woman at her front, is Gil.

She’s in a long-sleeved, high-necked, pencil-skirted leather dress that leaves zero of her curves to the imagination. Her dark black hair is pinned back so it still flows down past her shoulders and moves as she dances, but stays mostly out of her face except for the shock of grey that keeps falling forward. 

Hands from the two people she’s dancing with go everywhere. They hold her hips, slide along her waist and cup her breasts through the thin leather. She tilts her head back against the man behind her, letting him kiss along her smooth slant of her jaw while the woman in a red thong and skin tight lace top grinds against her. One of them gets a hand on her thigh, and Malcolm’s breath gets caught in his chest. She always lets so many people touch her here, gets off so many times before Malcolm is allowed to. 

But tonight, he doesn’t even get to touch Daddy yet. 

Tonight, he has to pay for what he did on their last case.

His body hums with a low buzz of arousal while watching as the hand on Gil’s leg hikes up her skirt until it disappears beneath the leather. Malcolm can hear her moan even over the din of the music. It goes straight to his cock, watching the way her lips part and she curls her arm up and around the man behind her, gripping his hair tight. The way Gil’s body moves starts to change, her hips rolling in a more distinct pattern that has far less to do with the beat of the music and more to do with her chasing her own pleasure at the hands of the people with her. 

Malcolm can see the shift from relaxed pleasure to the edge of her orgasm, her head tilted back, eyes closed and mouth slack. His cock  _ ache _ s in the confines of his cage while he watches her come apart, going up on her toes as her whole body trembles and she goes from quiet, open-mouthedpleasure to a breathy laugh. 

He licks his lips, and hopes she’ll come back to him soon. 

Thankfully, once the music changes, Gil seems to  _ finally _ need a break and saunters back over to him, throwing her arms over his shoulders and leaning in close to nuzzle at his neck. She keeps just enough distance between their bodies that the only points of contact are her arms over his bare shoulders and her nose and lips against his neck just above his collar. 

“Come here often?” she teases.

“Ha, ha.” Malcolm’s knuckles are going white from how hard he grips the bar behind him to keep from touching. If he does  _ anything _ without Daddy’s permission tonight he won’t get to come when she’s done with him. 

Gil drags her short, well-kept nails down his chest and back up again, teasing at Malcolm’s nipples with the firm press of her thumbs. “You’ve been so good tonight, baby.” 

Malcolm gasps at her attentions, hips rocking up of their own volition. He breathes deep and forces himself to back down, no matter how much he craves more contact, to feel her body fully pressed against his. 

“See,” she purrs. When Gil stands tall Malcolm has to look up to keep her gaze, swallowing heavily at how she towers above him even in the soft cloth flats she always wears to the private party. “Even now you’re being good for Daddy.” Gil drags the leather leash through her fingers and tugs just hard enough to get it to come loose from the barstool and gives Malcolm a wide, devilish grin. 

“How about we take this to one of the rooms, kid? I’ve got a couple people who are excited to see you.” 

He goes without question, heat pooling in his gut as Gil’s grip on the leash tugs at his collar and he falls into step behind her. 

“Can I touch you yet?”

“Did I say the rules were changing?” Gil doesn’t even look back at him, hips swaying to the beat of the music as they move through the crowd. 

Malcolm doesn’t respond, just bites his lips and goes where Gil leads. 

They’ve been here often. It’s popular for a private club. Every couple is screened via weeks of interviews and non-sexual get togethers before they’re even allowed through the door on event night. Malcolm loves it. Loves the way Gil likes to show him off, let him have fun only as she allows. He also  _ loves _ the way she comes alive, like an entirely different person, once she steps through those doors. 

At work, no one would ever suspect she’s anything but a strict career cop with an odd sense of humor and a tiny soft spot reserved for her team and those she cares about most. 

Here, and when it’s just the two of them alone in Malcolm’s loft, Gil oozes sex and domination. Malcolm had spent most of his teenage years assuming she and Jackie had both been lesbians. But the day he’d found out how wrong he was, Malcolm had been in heaven.

Apparently, Gil just likes  _ sex _ . All parts and plumbing welcome. 

And she’s  _ good at it _ . 

The hall beyond the small bar and the dance floor leads to the main level’s rooms where all doors are kept wide open. At the end though is a set of stairs that ascend to some private areas, and some not-so-private areas—his favorite being the rec-room with six beds in it lining the walls—and two  _ very _ private rooms that are key access only and rented out. 

Much to Malcolm’s delight, Gil had chosen one of them before they’d ever arrived this evening.

She turns the key in the dead bolt and shoves the door open with her toe before looking back. But instead of looking at Malcolm, she’s glancing over his shoulder. “Right on time, gentlemen. Won’t you join us?”

Malcolm looks as well and smiles at Alex and Steve. They’ve played with the two men, and their wives, before. April and Nikki are probably off dancing still. They like to party a little longer before going to the rooms. 

“Hey there, Malcolm.” Alex, with his long blonde hair and wispy goatee, is taller than even Gil. He leans in for a quick but deep kiss then smiles as he breaks it before going in the room. 

Steve has a cheshire grin on his face and always looks like he’s up to something. He’s a touch shorter than Malcolm, but with such a dominating personality it’s easy to forget. His cropped red hair used to be just as long as Alex’s and he’s covered in tattoos that seem to multiply every time Malcolm sees him. He doesn’t say anything, just winks at Malcolm as he goes on by. 

Malcolm has no idea what Gil has in store for him this evening. 

But  _ god _ does he know he’s going to enjoy it. 

Once the four of them are in the room, Gil tells Malcolm to shut and lock the door while slowly pulling at the zipper of her dress. 

“Let us help with that,” Alex says softly, coming to stand in front of her. He goes down at the knee and grips the zipper clutch between his teeth, slowly sinking lower and lower until her dress hangs open. Steve slides up behind her and tugs at the leather, bringing his arms around to cup her breasts the moment they’re free. 

Malcolm wants to help too. He takes a step towards the three of them, but Gil tuts and wags a finger at him before going back to running her hands through Alex’s hair. “No, no, kid. You go lay on the bed. Just get to watch, tonight.”

He tries not to pout, but he doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told. 

Malcolm goes around them, excited to see that Gil purposely shifts the angle the three of them are at so that once Malcolm is laid out on the mattress he can still see Gil entirely. 

Alex is still kneeling in front of her, kissing down her stomach while his hands drag up the inside of her now bare thighs. Steve makes quick work of the dress, tossing it to the side before pressing his chest flush against her back and returning his attention to her breasts. 

They are where Malcolm should be. 

Where he would be right now if he hadn’t thrown himself into danger again. 

But instead, he watches. 

He watches as Alex guides one of Gil’s legs up over his shoulder and dives in face first to her cunt. Gil lets out a long, breathy moan. Malcolm knows how good Alex is with his mouth—with his tongue. He’s had it drive him up the wall plenty of times. Meanwhile Steve is biting and sucking at Gil’s long, tanned neck, his fingers slipping low between her legs from behind. Malcolm can’t quite make it out but he’s sure he’s got at least two buried in her.

Fucking her.

She rocks her hips in a way that says she can’t quite decide if she wants to go harder down onto Steve’s fingers or forward into Alex’s mouth. She lets go with the noises, strings of curses and high-pitched gasps escaping her lips over and over until she’s shaking in her release. 

Neither man stops when she starts to come, going harder and faster and fucking her through it until she’s arched back against Steve with her fingers gripped tight around the back of his neck, completely silent as she leaves deep scratches on his pale skin.

Her shout as she comes a second time before even fully coming down from the first is loud and drawn out, the sound of it going straight through Malcolm’s spine and to his aching cock, still trapped in its metal cage.

It’s starting to hurt, just a touch, the longer he goes without any relief. 

His hips come up off the bed, rocking a little getting just a touch of movement from the warm metal that contains him. 

It’s nowhere near enough.

When Alex pulls back his face is slick and shiny and Malcolm has never wanted to kiss a man more in his life. There’s no rule about touching anyone  _ else _ tonight. And he aches to taste Gil, to feel the slick saltiness of her on his lips and tongue. He can come just from eating her out, just from doing what they had just done to her over and over again until he’s spilling untouched. His favorite is when she rides his face, when she is the one completely in control and takes her pleasure from his body anyway she sees fit.

Gil lets out a long, well-satisfied sigh and crawls onto the bed. She catches Malcolm staring, eyes flickering between her beautiful, naked body and Alex and smirks. 

“I think the kid here wants something,” she says. 

Both Alex and Steve work themselves out of their scraps of clothing and join them on the bed, taking silent direction from Gil as they do so. Steve goes towards the head of the bed, Alex the foot. 

Gil leans in and kisses Alex deeply. It’s a wet, open-mouthed, filthy fucking kiss that makes Malcolm  _ and _ Steve groan as they watch. Their tongues swipe back and forth, both of them getting their hands in the other’s hair and gripping tightly. Alex is naturally dominant, and has said time and time again he has fun with Gil because they get to play up their own tendencies against each other and have a hell of a time with it. 

When they finally break away they’re both panting heavily, but Gil speaks first.

“ _ Don’t _ kiss him,” she says to Alex, while pointing at Malcolm.

Malcolm doesn’t bother holding back on his whine. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re being  _ punished _ , kid. It’s not supposed to be fair.” She shifts so she can straddle his legs, slowly crawling up his body til she’s in the center of the bed, over him on her hands and knees. “Now, move down.”

At his questioning look, Gil just raises her eyebrows as if she can’t believe he isn’t already moving. So he does, shifting slowly, pulse racing harder and harder with every inch until he’s face to face with her sopping wet, swollen pussy. 

“Stop there.”

Malcolm groans, knowing the  _ do not touch _ rule is still firmly in effect.

Without prompting, he shoves his hands under his hips so that he won’t reach out without thinking. It’s so tempting, the heavy scent of her come overtaking every breath he makes, so thick in the air he can taste her even without breaking the rules. But  _ god _ he wants to break those fucking stupid rules. Just wants to fuck his tongue into her, suck on her clit until she’s screaming out his name, let her ride his face like he loves. 

She only comes close enough that he can feel the brush of her well trimmed hair against his nose, and no closer.

Malcolm does tilt his head up though, groaning to see she’s already teasing her tongue along the thick length of Steve’s cock, and when he looks back down again, he knows this is the real punishment. 

Right in front of his face, Alex is slowly pushing into Gil’s body. Malcolm watches, up close and personal, as she’s stretched and filled, hears the moans that come from deep in her chest, can almost feel the vibrations of it. 

They don’t take things slow.

With a snap of his hips Alex is fucking into Gil at a quick and steady pace. While both men are profuse in their praise and audible sounds of pleasure, Gil’s sounds are all muffled and from deep within her chest. Her mouth is fully occupied now, like his  _ should  _ be. But it’s the sounds that don’t come from their mouths that Malcolm is mesmerized by. The wet, occasional choking sound from Gil getting her face fucked hard, the hard smack every time Alex rears back and slaps the bare flesh of her ass, and most importantly, the absolute filthy, messy noise of the cock pounding into Gil’s drenched pussy. It all goes straight through him, tingling his spine as if the sounds were actually caressing his skin, stroking his cock. 

_ Fuck, _ he needs to come.

Every moment they move above him Gil’s hips sink lower and lower, coming so close she’s dripping all over his face with every thrust. Low enough Alex’s balls are starting to slap against Malcolm’s chin. 

Malcolm is in some kind of purgatory, caught between heaven and hell. All it would take is a flick of his tongue. He’s so close, and her clit is right there, red and swollen and ready for the taking. But, he needs to be good. He bites his lips so hard he draws blood to avoid temptation. 

His own hips are impossible to control, rocking up with slight jerks, spine and nerves coiled so tight he thinks he might break any second now.

And then, the rhythm changes. 

Something above him is different now and he can feel Gil fall forward onto her shoulders, change the angle so she’s rubbing hard right against his face, trembling. Malcolm can tell when she comes, her legs on either side of him clenching hard right before she lets go of a long, blissful shout and several creative curses. 

Malcom gets  _ drenched _ . Pulse after pulse pours out over his face and lips. He can’t breathe and he doesn’t want to, lost in the bliss of being allowed to be here, to enjoy their pleasure. When it changes, becomes thicker and more he knows Alex has come too and something deep and powerful snaps in Malcolm's gut. He groans, slipping into a whine and writhes beneath them, hips fucking up into empty air while the first tear of desperation finally slips from him. 

He doesn’t know how long she grinds against him, but eventually he realizes Alex is no longer above him and the second he does Gil sits up enough he can take a deep breath. 

Now, with her at a safe enough distance, he not only finally gets a lung full of air, Malcolm swipes his tongue out around his lips. The taste is everything he wants and not enough all at once. 

With a look he knows is dazed and wet from tears, he looks up at Gil who hasn’t moved from where she’s straddling his shoulders. Her skin is dark and flushed, bruises already forming on her breasts from where she’d been gripped tight. Her lips are swollen and a deep shade of red, with come splattered on the edge of her mouth. Malcolm knows she swallowed most of it. Might have even purposely pulled off at the last second though just to show off. 

Gil reaches down and runs her fingers through Malcolm’s hair and smiles softly at him. It’s such a soothing motion, so tender, that more tears slip from his eyes and he shuts them tight for a second, breathing deep. 

“How are you doing, baby?” she asks before swiping her thumb across his lips then bringing it up to her own mouth to suck on. 

“I really, really need to come, Daddy.” Malcolm’s voice is barely above a whisper, so shaken and so desperate that it’s difficult to force himself to be coherent. He knows he’s whining, begging. He doesn’t care. “Please. Please let me.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You have been so,  _ so _ good for me tonight. All that’s left, is for you to make Daddy come one more time, city boy, and I’ll fuck you just the way you like.”

Malcolm snaps his head up and has his tongue on Gil before she even finishes that last sentence. She’s a sloppy, filthy mess of her own release and Alex’s come and Malcolm fucking *loves it*. He starts at her clit, eliciting a bright, breathy laugh from his older lover until she settles down against him so he doesn’t have to hold his head up. Her fingers stay in his hair, playing gently for now but he knows she’ll be more forceful soon. She’s come so much already it won’t take long at all. 

Once he slips his tongue inside her over-heated, swollen walls he wishes he could snake his hands up here to use his thumb on her clit so he could just stay here and lick her clean with every thrust of his tongue. He fucks into her like that at as quick as he can, lips latched on and his own body crying out for any kind of stimulation or release. When she tugs at his hair Malcolm doesn’t listen at first, continuing what he’s doing until Gil’s grip becomes extra tight and painful. 

Only then does he go back to her swollen clit, going fast and hard with rapid flicks of his tongue and hard sucks until the hand in his hair goes so tight he sees flashes of stars behind his eyelids and can hear his own pulse roaring in his ears. 

When she comes this time it’s just as wet before and he fucks her through it, lapping up and swallowing every drop he can. 

Normally, he would keep going. Normally, he could get her off gain quickly, chasing the high of her orgasm one right after the other. But her cries are high-pitched and as desperate as he feels and she pulls away far quicker than he expects. 

He doesn’t have time to complain or question anything because GIl shifts down Malcolm’s body and is immediately pressed against him, kissing him deeply and chasing the taste of herself down on his lips and tongue. She is still trembling hard as she begins to devour him properly for the first time tonight. 

“Can I… please…” Malcolm’s words are broken into the kiss, a desperate plea for touch. 

Gil is the one to whine this time, words punctuated by deep bites at Malcolm’s slick lips. “Yeah, yeah baby.” 

With a snap of his arms Malcolm wraps himself around her, getting his fingers carded into her hair and one clinging to her shoulders, reveling in the way her skin feels slick with sweat against his skin. She’s curled over him, straddling his abdomen and not low enough for him to grind up against and even as Gil deepens the kiss Malcolm groans into it. 

“Daddy’s going to take care of you, kid,” Gil assures him with a flutter of kisses down his jaw and a quick, sharp bite to the side of his neck. “Stay put.”

He honestly doesn’t think his legs would hold him up right now anyway, so as Gil moves off the bed Malcolm lays there and tries to remember how to breathe properly. But he does watch, catches the way she stops at the couch where Alex and Steve are now sitting, quietly observing. He watches the way she bends down at the hip to dig in the bag he hadn’t realized earlier was in the room with them already. She steps into a black harness and Malcolm groans, feels his cock throb in anticipation as another wave of fiery lust surges through his body. 

When she turns, Malcolm licks his lips at the sight of the long, thick dildo held tight in the harness around her hips and the bottle of lube in her hand. It’s at least twice the girth of the plug currently driving him mad and he desperately hopes she doesn’t feel like she needs to open him up any more for it.

Malcolm wants to feel it.

And he doesn’t think he can last much longer.

Gil takes her place between Malcolm’s legs, spreading him wide with a gentle touch. “Hold yourself open for me, baby.” When he does, grabbing himself at the back of his knees and pulling his legs up close to his chest, Gil gets her slick fingers down against his taint and pushes, a firm teasing pressure echoing around the toy that’s caught in his body. 

Thankfully, she doesn’t seem to have any more patience than he does right now. She’s careful but quick in removing the plug, then slicks up the cock attached to her harness and presses it against his rim. 

Malcolm has had this one before, many times. But somehow it feels larger than it ever has, a tense stretch and burn as she slowly sinks into Malcolm’s greedy hole, giving small, aborted thrusts over and over until she finally bottoms out.

“Fuck, Malcolm, you look so good like this.” Gil slides her hands down his chest and her long, strong fingers work the simple clasp of the metal holding him confined and too tight. She’s careful, making sure not to snag any skin or hair as she removes it. Once she does, Malcolm feels like an anvil has been lifted from his chest. The tightness of his arousal still hums through his body but the ache of denial is gone, replaced by a light, buzzing sensation that radiates up from where Gil has him stretched open wide and out through every nerve, lighting all his senses on fire. 

Malcolm shifts his hips and tries to keep his watering eyes open, “ _ Please, Daddy. _ ”

Gil answers with a roll of her hips. She leans forward to capture Malcolm’s lips in a kiss, one hand on his chest, teasing at his nipple while the other is planted next to his head for support as she starts to pick up the pace. Malcolm lets go of his knees so he can wrap his legs around her, so he can hold her, drag his hands down her back leaving deep marks while she begins to fuck into him in quick, hard, snaps of her hips. 

It’s been  _ hours _ since he’d first felt the stirrings of his arousal, since she’d teased him right to the edge with her mouth and the plug and then locked him up. Hours since she had made that damned  _ no touching _ rule. Hours since she had started having everyone she came across at the club touch her in every way he’d wanted to. 

They shift and adjust until she’s fucking into him at just the right angle that she’s slamming into his prostate with every quick thrust. He can’t hold the kiss any longer, can’t do anything but throw his head back and shout and lose himself to the feeling of being taken apart. 

Gil picks up the pace, bites down hard at Malcolm’s exposed pulse point, and finally lets him come.

His release sends shocks of electricity through his nerves, arching off the bed so high he’s not sure he’s touching it anywhere but his shoulders. His hands dig into Gil’s flesh, hard enough to bruise as he coats his own chest and stomach in thick, never-ending ropes of white. And Gil fucks him through it, pounds down into the new angle until he’s shaking violently in overstimulation but doesn’t dare beg her to stop. 

And she doesn’t, not until he’s whining and tearing up again does she finally begin to slow down, peppering his face and neck in a light flutter of soothing kisses. 

For a long time Malcolm just floats there, content to be full and sated and in a foggy haze of white noise in his head, barely able to register any sensation outside of Gil’s touch. 

He hears muffled words through the fog in his brain but isn’t quite able to make them out, then a door opening and closing finally jostles his senses enough to blink himself back to reality. 

“Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” he sighs heavily, legs going slack from where he’d still been clinging to Gil’s hips and nearly collapsing deep into the mattress. Above him Gil laughs. She smiles and kisses him some more, sweet and tender and not at all like her attentions had been just moments before. 

“How are we feeling, baby?”

“Thoroughly and completely fucked. But…” he blinks and clears his throat then smiles up at her. Gil’s smile is soft, adoring, and Malcolm has to force himself to remember what he needs to say. “As life-altering as that was just now, I need to know exactly what to do to never get this kind of punishment again.”

Gil’s answering laugh is brilliant, all teeth and shaking body that jostles them both where they’re still connected. She’s still laughing as she stands and gets a couple towels and some other cleaning supplies from their bag. As she slowly and carefully wipes Malcolm’s chest she leans in for more lingering kisses. 

“You avoid this kind of punishment by not being reckless out in the field and almost getting yourself killed again.” Though she’s still smiling, there’s a seriousness to her tone so that Malcolm knows she means business. And as much time as he’d spent trying to make sure everyone understood that getting shot  _ at  _ was nowhere near as serious as actually getting  _ shot  _ he knows it’s a useless effort. He’s not about to argue with her on that. 

He’s also, for the first time in his life, probably going to actually think twice the next time he’s about to run into danger. 

As mind-blowing as the orgasm had been, the wait was practically torture, and he’s not about to willingly sign up for a repeat. 

“Fine. No more going off half-cocked not waiting for backup.” He smirks when Gil rolls her eyes and finishes getting the worst of the mess off of both of them, including from their faces. They’ll grab a shower in a little bit, maybe go out and dance a little more before heading home. But right now, they curl up together and rest, enjoying the afterglow in private. 

“Damn right you won’t.” Gil confirms with a nod. She lays down on her side, bare body pressed against Malcolm’s and strokes his chest. 

But Malcolm captures her hand and entwines their fingers, bringing them up for him to kiss her knuckles while catching her gaze. “But only because  _ Daddy _ said so,” Malcolm says with a wide, wicked smirk.

She laughs again, and smiles against his lips. “Whatever works, kid.” 

  
  
  



End file.
